Hermione6720's Blog Series 4
Nico here.Kronos just deleted 300 articles.AND kidnapped Kiwi 1998.we can only communicate to her with blogs.KIWI!!!!!So, guys, comment if you've got a plan. Kiwi 1998 APril 20:27, April 10, 2010 I'M FINE!!! I'M IN HIS HIDEOUT!!! WITH MICHAEL!!! WE'RE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET OUT!!!! Thank the gods for my iPod..... Did that son of a bi*** delete any of my stories?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 20:28, April 10, 2010 me gots a platoon of heavy Black orcs ready for emergancy evac http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 20:30, April 10, 2010 'Hey! give that back! No that's my debit card, not a chew toy! AHH! You stupid hellhound! [http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95 ['4]]Warboss95 20:33, April 10, 2010'we be over the hideout in a deffcoptta. boyz buckle your belts and check your ammo we're going in. Air drop in 3.. 2.. 1..Blam!! Go GO Go! take that bloody deamons 'http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 20:36, April 10, 2010'Grimbag get the left flank! You two get your snot filled 'eads down! Bring out da burnas. We aint done yet. 'http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 20:37, April 10, 2010 'You're here? Is that what that sound was?!?!? YAY!!!I still can't believe Kronos has free Wi-Fi..... 'http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 20:41, April 10, 2010 'IDIOT KRONOS FOR USING HIS WI-FI PASSWORD AS "iwillruletheworldsomeday"!!! 'http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 20:43, April 10, 2010 'Oy grot get those charges in place we dont got all day. What the? they have a bloody wyvern! Dear gods! Grot get those charges set Boyz to me kill this poisonwing!Lets see how its likes a mouth full lazer! Blam Blam Blam!Grot you done with dem charges! Well then blast that door open! 3..2..1.. (boom) 'http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 20:47, April 10, 2010 And of all things his Wi-Fi has to be called "Kronos Rules"...... What was that blast?!?!?! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 20:47, April 10, 2010 th'e bloody door is made of sky steel! Grot slice it open! here come some more deamons! With Hyper rifles!Crap!' [http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hermione6720 [13]]Hermione6720 20:51, April 10, 2010 Yeah, chiron called retreat. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 20:51, April 10, 2010 'What happened?!?!?!?! I think you found us!!! The blasts are right outside the door!!! 'http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 20:53, April 10, 2010 Yep, you found us for sure! XD http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hermione6720Hermione6720 20:54, April 10, 2010 Kiwi, KRONOS JUST DELETED YOUR USER PAGE. [http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95 [12]]Warboss95 20:54, April 10, 2010 we never retreat! Grommg help the grot! Lest see how the like some Mad Greneades! Get down unless you want ceramic barbs in your 'eads! Boom! Boom! Thats the last of em. Get that door open NOW! 12Kiwi 1998 20:55, April 10, 2010 Why in hell did Chiron call retreat?!?!?!?!?!!? 13Warboss95 20:57, April 10, 2010 me and my troops dont even know wot retreat means. Gte the loota cannon out lets see if the door can handle that! Bloody ammo clip get in there! Zzzap! boom! 14Kiwi 1998 20:58, April 10, 2010 Kronos did WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! I'VE BEEN BUILDING UP THAT USER PAGE EVER SINCE I STARTED!! Son of a b****.... *grabbs bow and arrow off back* This guy might as well consider himself in Tartarus now..... 15Warboss95 21:00, April 10, 2010 im here! drop the bow take a hebby blaster or a hailbringer. Im sticking with a hyper rifle 16Kiwi 1998 21:00, April 10, 2010IT'S A GOOD THING THEY DON'T, 'CAUSE THE DOOR YOU'RE TRYING TO BLOW UP? I'M BEHIND IT!!! 17Kiwi 1998 21:02, April 10, 2010 NO!! I WILL STICK WITH MY TRUSTY BOW! IT HASN'T FAILED ME YET!!! SERIOUSLY, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?? MY DAD IS APOLLO!!! 18Bard eric 21:06, April 10, 2010 umm, warboss, do you need any help getting the door down? 19Warboss95 21:06, April 10, 2010 Hebby blasters draw magic from the air and shoot it into purple blasts. Only an anti-magic field can stop blasts like that. lEts get out of here and to the deffcopttas IM MORTAL AND I JUST KILLED ALOT MORE MONSTERS THAN MOST DEMIGODS DO IN THEIR WHOLE LIFE 20Hermione6720 21:07, April 10, 2010 Slash!!!! Yes!!!! My sword just took down the minotaur!!!!! 22Kiwi 1998 21:09, April 10, 2010 DO I CARE?!?!?! NO! I WILL STICK TO THE BOW!!! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:09, April 10, 2010 it's kinda annoying having to say it http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:09, April 10, 2010 interesting question kiwi http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:10, April 10, 2010 Ok, lets stop then XD http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:10, April 10, 2010 warboss, did you or did you not blast down the door? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:10, April 10, 2010 cause if you didn't, i can help http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:11, April 10, 2010 The door has been open for a while http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:11, April 10, 2010 ok http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:12, April 10, 2010 then why isn't kiwi out yet? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hermione6720Hermione6720 21:12, April 10, 2010 SLASH!!! Take thaty KRO- is frozen in time* http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:12, April 10, 2010 He's in here with me! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:12, April 10, 2010 I got to camp the same way i got these orcs to follow me. I kicked alot of monster butts to earn it. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:13, April 10, 2010**summons 100,000,000 dead skeletons to fight the monsters* http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:13, April 10, 2010 Get to the deffcopttas NOW or none of us will be getting out http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:13, April 10, 2010 Ohhhhh. I get it! Anyway, I'm not using that gun!! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:14, April 10, 2010**and to fight kronos, if they can* http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:14, April 10, 2010 deffcopttas? what are they? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:14, April 10, 2010 fien dont use the gun but get your godling butts to the evac ships NOW. They wont wait all day http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:14, April 10, 2010 Bard eric, you would've fainted summoning that many skeletons! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:15, April 10, 2010 i did. i just woke up. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:15, April 10, 2010 Get him on a ship. me and the orcs will deal with Kronos http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:16, April 10, 2010 get who on a ship? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:17, April 10, 2010 FINE!! Fils de une cheinnne..... http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:18, April 10, 2010 get everyone on a ship. Theres Kronos! set up a 180 cross fire max range! set magic shield on 100%. Get your godling butts out of here http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:18, April 10, 2010 huh? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:18, April 10, 2010 Fils de une chienne is French! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:18, April 10, 2010**gets on the ship* http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:19, April 10, 2010 i know that, i just meant what does it mean? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hermione6720Hermione6720 21:19, April 10, 2010 Help- still frozen in time!!!! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:20, April 10, 2010 It means "Son of a b****" http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:20, April 10, 2010 someone get hermione on the ship!!! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:20, April 10, 2010 (no offence if you don't like being called that, i just always shorten names) http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:21, April 10, 2010 Brooger hold that flank! Grommg Set cover fire on site 2-9-A and blast him ta bits! Grot get me some more ammo! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:21, April 10, 2010**drags hermione onto the ship* http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:22, April 10, 2010 brb http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:22, April 10, 2010 Grot set a magic popper next to Hermione! AND em out of here! Zhagy pass me that Burna lets fry some titan http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:23, April 10, 2010 Oh, that's it! *grabbs arrow and shoots it at a random montser, forcing it to disappear immediatly* http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:23, April 10, 2010 i'm back http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:24, April 10, 2010**opens a crack in the ground sucking all the monsters into the underworld* http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:24, April 10, 2010 Im calling in a air stike in two minutes this place will be a crater GET OUT OF HERE! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:25, April 10, 2010 um warboss, the monsters are in the underworld now, by the way http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:26, April 10, 2010 NO!! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!! *Shoots an arrow at some random place and it explodes like a bomb* http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:26, April 10, 2010 who are you talking to kiwi? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:27, April 10, 2010 I still see Kronos blasting me troops! Grimbag im out pass me melta-class shoota http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:27, April 10, 2010**makes a box of granite appear around kronos* http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:28, April 10, 2010 That wont stop him for long. Get in a ship NOW the air strike is here in 10..9..8.. Get out of here! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:29, April 10, 2010**jumps into the ship right before it takes off* http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:30, April 10, 2010 3..2..1.. BOOOOM. Please tell me everyone got out I only lost 8 orcs and a few goblins http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:31, April 10, 2010 as far as i know everyone got out. i know hermione did and i think kiwi did http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:33, April 10, 2010 I'm out, I was talking to Warboss http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:34, April 10, 2010 ok, i know kiwi got out too http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:35, April 10, 2010 Yeah. Warboss, again, you aren't the boss of me!! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:36, April 10, 2010 My name is War"BOSS" Anonymous user 21:37, April 10, 2010 Thanks. *gasps* http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:38, April 10, 2010 who are you? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:38, April 10, 2010 who are you? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:38, April 10, 2010 what?? i only said taht once!!! Anonymous user 21:38, April 10, 2010 Forgot to log in. I'm hermione6720 http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:38, April 10, 2010 I DON'T CARE!! I DON'T TAKE ORDERS!! I DO WHAT I WANT WHEN I WANT!!! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:38, April 10, 2010 oh http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:39, April 10, 2010 i see you're not stuck in time anymore, hermione http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:40, April 10, 2010 yeah. Could you make the next one of these? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:40, April 10, 2010 Orders keep you alive in battle, why do you think i lost so few troops because they take any order without question http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:41, April 10, 2010 why doesn't one of us write it into a fanfiction? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:41, April 10, 2010 i meant as a fanfiction http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:42, April 10, 2010 Well, I'm not dead, am I? So, HA! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hermione6720Hermione6720 21:42, April 10, 2010 yup!!!!! some http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:43, April 10, 2010 none of us are dead, that is except 8 of warbosses troops http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:43, April 10, 2010 That was luck that kept you alive next time maybey you might not be so lucky. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:43, April 10, 2010 what were you talking about hermione? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:44, April 10, 2010 HA! THEY LISTENED TO YOUR ORDERS NOW. THEY'RE. DEAD!! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hermione6720Hermione6720 21:46, April 10, 2010 I'm made part one of michaels blog a fanfic ARTICLE. Its The Hermione6720's blog series. I could only copy #1. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:47, April 10, 2010 I bet I will, 'cause I'm smart! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:47, April 10, 2010 with or without my orders they would still be dead. Thats the costs of battle now excuse me. I need to give a report on the battle. were coming up on camp in ten minutes ill drop you off then i need to get back to my base. north of camp http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:47, April 10, 2010 huh? whats a fanfic article? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hermione6720Hermione6720 21:50, April 10, 2010 Its a basic article. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:51, April 10, 2010 why were you only able to copy number one? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hermione6720Hermione6720 21:52, April 10, 2010 the others wouldn't show. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:52, April 10, 2010 why not? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:54, April 10, 2010 brb i gotta set the table http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Warboss95Warboss95 21:54, April 10, 2010 We are coming up on camp now. Goodbye, see you later and next time FOLLOW ORDERS OR YOU GET A BLAST IN THE HEAD! http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:56, April 10, 2010 yeah right, warboss. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:57, April 10, 2010 is anyone still here? http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:57, April 10, 2010 YEAH RIGHT! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO DEPENDS ON GUNS TO THEM! I HAVE POWERS 'CAUSE I'M A DEMIGOD! HA! And bye, thanks for saving me. XD http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bard_ericBard eric 21:58, April 10, 2010 can you not yell please? you're hurting my ears http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kiwi_1998Kiwi 1998 21:59, April 10, 2010 Sorry, I yell a lot. XD Category:War